Sub-Sector Phrell
Sub-Sector Phrell is one of the political and geographical divisions of the larger Dalthus Sector. The sub-sector consists of eight planetary systems, each containing a number of planets and planetoids. Aglea *'Aglea' - Feral World; ruined Hive World : Aglea was a prosperous, industrious and stable hive world, with sustainable methods of pollution control that meant the surface was still habitable. When Phrell fell, the Administratum designated Aglea to be the sub-sector capital. : Aglea was the capitol world for a thousand years before all its majesty was destroyed in a single night of terror by ruinous cultists. With years of meticulous planning, thousands of cultists struck simultaneously, detonating the clean but unstable reactors in all the planets hive cities; billions perished. The reactor meltdowns were the start of a chain of events that spiralled the world back to a feral state over a period of months. The survivors within the hives rioted in panic, killing each other, looting and pillaging trying to outlive their fellows. Parts of the ruined hives collapsed further, crushing untold number in avalanches of rock and plastcrete. With the poor quality air, food and radiation mass mutation took hold altering pockets of humans to abnormalii. After the catastrophe all that was left were wrecked spires of metal and rock. The fires that had raged over the planet’s surface left ash wastes in their wake. The protectors of the Emperor's realm had failed and the Hive world of Algea was left a crumbing mess. Aglea as it stands today is a feral world where the survivors have taken to living in shanties on the steep sides of the ruined Hives. These communities sprang up for claimers to live in relative safety, from the terrors of the wastes and the abnormalii of the inner hives. The claimers eke out a living reclaiming useful materials from the ruins and selling the material off world. Arzgin *'Arzgin ''- '''Agri-World : Argzin is one of the largest and most productive agri worlds within the sector. Arzgin produces a variety of plant crops and edible fish species for export to various planets in the Phrellian Sub. : In recent years, the Rathbone Cartel, with help from the Mutarian Mechanicus, has started to process rare minerals from the sea which is starting to have a negative effect on the planets environment. Barauch *'Barauch' - Hive World; Sub-Sector Capital : Planetary/Sub Sector Governor Lady Crythin Drabow, Location - Hive Griffod *'Fellixus - 'Gas Giant **'Fellixus IV' '- 'Hive World; Ice Moon :: Fellixus IV is a massive ice moon orbiting the gas giant Fellixus. The surface of Fellixus IV is all but devoid of life due to its frigid temperatures caused by the huge distance from its sun. But still human life exists in giant hive cities. Whereas on most hive worlds where huge towers rise above the surface, here the hives burrow underground towards the warm core of the moon. Across the icy continents almost all that can be seen of these huge underground worlds is dark stains beneath the snow and huge exhaust vents jutting from hot springs. The government is dictatorial, religious worship is strictly monitored and the moon has an interdict on mutants. Fellixus IV provides two products for the Imperium; processed water from the ice seas which it exports off world; tough, resilient guard units are also raised for the continuous wars of the Imperium. Bromeholm *'Bromeholm - 'Shrine World : A dark grey sombre world at the end of the St Bernadette pilgrim trail, St Bernadette came to Dalthus, with other forces of the Ebon Chalace, in the crusade to restore Imperial rule and lost her life on Bromeholm fighting and crushing believers in the great enemy. This shrine world is visited in hope but reality often leaves the pilgrims disappointed. The planets’ plains bear the scars of war, skulls and bones litter the ground, gunpowder incense and ash hangs heavy in the air. On arrival pilgrims are now forced to buy their own tombstones which they lug or drag for the rest of their pilgrimage. Poor pilgrims generally never leave this dour world unless inducted into a Frateris Militia for a crusade of faith. : The shrines and temples of this grim world are made from the bones and stones of the truly faithful pilgrims. When the planets grave yards became full, pilgrims who died began being buried by their fellows as close to where they fell as possible, Eccliesiarchy interdict forbids burials in temple buildings and thoroughfares. Wandering priests are obligated to perform burial services at any newly erected tombstone they come across. Now headstones litter the entire planet. : Currently Bromeholm is ruled by Cardinal Porfirio for the Eccliesiarchy. The priests of this world are little more than undertakers, worshippers of the dead and the ever living Emperor of Mankind. Great masses are held daily and pilgrims offer up their devotion to those who have come before. : At the shrine of St Bernadette a convent was raised to protect her remains and is garrisoned by the small Order of the Ebon Skull. The Ebon Skull are a descendent order or lesser order of the Ebon Chalice. : Three hundred years ago the Adeptus Astartes of the Mortifactors chapter arrived unannounced and left two marines to protect the Saint. The divinations of the chapter see Bromeholm assailed by an unforeseen threat, a great doom is coming and these Astartes have been left behind to defend against it. The Adepta Sororitas have taken this intrusion as an insult but have been instructed to tolerate the marine presence by a succession of Cardinals. From time to time Mortifactors strike cruisers of arrive in orbit and change the guard. Famoria *'Famoria - 'Death World; former Forge World : In M37 when the Mutaran Demesne rose in power, a mysterious tech virus afflicted the Famoria forge world and stronghold of the Famorian Mechanicus Biologis, who specialised in cyber constructs. The virus sent both tech priests and menials alike feral, destroying much of the infrastructure. The Mechanicus fought this plague for a full year before retreating off world. The Famorian tech priests who escaped were welcomed to the Mutaran Demesne, where they have integrated but are still seen as a separate faction. Over the centuries expeditions have been granted permission to return to plunder old knowledge. Some expeditions have escaped, others disappear or are infected themselves and others have escaped the surface but have not passed through the Mechanicus’ strict quarantine check points. : Famoria today is a death World, the planet is now covered in roving bands of feral servitors and mech constructs. The landscape, the colour of rust and verdigris, has turned into a jungle of cable trees, interspersed with ruined temple factories, lakes of once sacred machine oil, plains of broken data looms and ancient obelisks. These obelisks are embellished with symbols of both the Astronomican and Mechanicus, though these have lain dormant since the great crusade. Heavy layers of mist hang over the surface, swarming with flocks of servo skulls attacking the unwary. Flora and Fauna from the biolgis laboratories have escaped and colonised the planet alongside the technological. Even in its ruined state this world holds vast data-cores of knowledge powered and maintained by an unknown source. : Like most inhospitable worlds, humanity endures and descendants of the Mechanicus labour forces live on Famoria in small nomadic communities. The humans seem to have integrated with both the technological and natural and continue to worship, what is assumed to be, the machine god in a druidistic and ritualistic manner. It is believed that these tribes are used as biological matter and explains the continued existence of the feral servitors. Though who or what is performing the conversion from man to machine none can say. Phalanx As a result of the tenuous and unstable warp routes linking it to the rest of the Dalthus Sector, the Phalanx system has become a backwater of little import. The system has little to trade and the only significant thing it offers the Imperium is soldiers for the Imperial guard, collected in vast yearly swathes from phalanx Hive. The system currently resides under the remit of Inquisitor Absolam Vendrake, who has conducted a number of purges to rid it of perceived... *'Rex' - Dead World : The closest planet to the sun. *'Praxus - 'Industrialised World : Formerly classified as an agricultural world, the industries of Praxus have experienced a significant boost through the investment of the Mutaran Mechanicus. Why the usually-insular Demesne would show such a marked interest in such an insignificant world is unclear, but it merits investigation by the Inquisition. *'Borrus' - Gas Giant : Orbited by Chrons Moon. *'Phalanx' - Hive World : Seat of system governance. Ruled by Baron Dysarno *'Cydonia - 'Civilised World : Whilst the Administratum classify Cydonia as a civilised world, for the nobles of the system, it is a pleasure planet full of opportunities. Members of the Phrellian elite rent vast estates on Cydonia that comprise of beautiful villas, palaces, canals, manicured gardens, slave camps and various heavy industries. The distinct areas of these estates are divided with sound-dampening technologies and heavily-guarded walls. Vulgaris slaves toil away their lives for their uncaring owners. With the vast legions of slaves, millions strong, the PDF are also the planetary enforcers, though generally referred to as slave masters. The PDF are rented to slave owners in exchange for produce or simply hard currency. : Areas of the planet have been given over for entertainment and the main cities have the best theatres, fighting pits, slave markets and pleasure domes in the sub-sector. Areas of the planet have been turned into vast parklands and hunting grounds, all the entertainment on Cydonia is part owned by the planetary governor. : Those born free and educated on Cydonia are often gifted diplomats. Cydonian diplomats are much sought after and they travel the sector brokering deals for the various cartels, corporations and even between planets. : Until recently Cydonia was ruled by House Kel-Rosber until the entire clan were deposed and executed by Inquisitrix Benadice. The new planetary lord is Pietro Radillo, he is heavily influenced by his advisers Navigator House Voltaire. Whispers persist that Lambic and Medea Voltaire are the power behind the throne and orchestrated the initial investigation into House Kel-Rosber. Phrell *'Ka-ax' - Death World : A dangerous jungle/forest death world, reminiscent of ancient Terra’s Amazonian and Scandinavian regions. The Imperium has set up a single outpost called Dark Wood. This outpost is a favourite destination for travelling missionaries, aiming to unite and convert the scattered human tribes to the worship of the God Emperor. Ka-Ax’s plant and animal life is hostile in the extreme to outside influence but the native tribes, having lived there for millennia, have found ways to survive though not evolve. In the Southern Hemisphere the land is cold, rocky and covered in pine trees, where native and fierce Terall species fight for survival. In the Northern hemisphere the land is tropical and covered in vast swampy jungles inffested with a multitude of hazardous insects, birds, animals and monsters. Some Xenobiologists have found species they believe to be descended from Tyranid organisms; these species are often prey rather than predator for the larger, more vicious creatures that live on Ka-ax. *'Oapua' - Agri World : Since the destruction of its two main contracts, Phrell and Aglea, the agri-world has started to export a percentage of its goods out of the sub sector. The planets’ main produce is meat stock of various types. Recently Phalanx has started negotiations with Oapua to supply them since Praxus’s grox supplies have diminished. The xenos threat that destroyed Phrell was annihilated by an alliance of the Castigators and Imperial Navy ships as it headed towards Oapua. This action was led by Captain ??? of the Castigators Chapter, who has been venerated on Oapua ever since. *'Phrell' - Dead World; ruined Hive World : Originally a thriving metropolis and seat of sub sector governance since the sector was reclaimed in M36. In 876.M39, Phrell was destroyed by an unnamed/unknown Xenos threat. Re-examination of inquisitorial records speculates this may have been a precursor to the current Tyranid invasions affecting the Eastern Fringes. Phrell is now a cracked shell, cold and lifeless. Suppressio *'Van Nielsson's World' - Mining World *Mining Colony Delta-654 Other Features of Sub-Sector Phrell